Cold And Broken Hallelujah
by RitsukaxSoubi
Summary: Miyuki, the child of Belial and the new arrival, Resureyu, narrates the story about Heaven the way it was before. She tells about how her parents were like and how of a struggles they face after her birth. Did Belial and Resureyu betray Heaven's rules?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

We're In Heaven

It was dark in a world we believe to be real, a world we believe to see after our death. When we die, we're suppose to see a bright light and go towards it and we could hear a beautiful chorus melody burst in a song. We believe that we'd arrive at a golden gate and await our judgment. The land we believe in ever since the day of our birth is surrounded by beautiful landscaping, we can even touch the clouds.

The land we believe in to be true is known to taken our sorrow and pain away. Old beings are transformed into young ones again. When we die, it's not the end of the world; it's a start of a new one. Our souls are purified into creatures that symbolize peace, serenity, guidance, and protection. We changed into Angels and the land we believe in is Heaven.

But the peace and the serenity all perished when God abandoned us and it turned Heaven into a gruesome world, Angels punish their own kind and it's not like what we believe in anymore. I was there at the time when this al happened, my name's Miyuki and I'm here to tell you the story of how it came to be before this destruction. A story that has not been revealed like a lost episode, the story of my Mother and Father.

_The sun broke out early one spring day is early May. A house, not too big, not too small, is brightened up by the morning sun's hello. .The sun brightly shines his pride over the mountain tops, defeating the keeper of darkness, the moon. Wake up, Sleeping Beauty, wake up and arise to the sun, Juliet. _

Resureyu Murderi awoke when the sun showed his face to her. She sat up upon her black blanketed bed and rubbed her eyes, then stood up on her bare feet. The girl enters the bathroom within her own bedroom, her gorgeous silver-blue eyes were still asleep. Wake them up. After splashing ice cold water on her flawless, pale complexion, she reached down to untie the black ribbon at the end of her floor length, long royal blue French Braid. She untwists it like unraveling yarn from its ball; waves of royal blue fell into her eyes as she withdraws her night gown. Resureyu slides the glass door of her shower open and steps in with grace turning on the steamy, hot water.

She allows the wet, clear liquid trickle down her bare body as she reached for a sponge to cleanse herself from filth. Moments after taking a shower, she steps into her room again, to endure her body with her clothing of choice. Resureyu tugs at her black velvet corset dress to free it from the forsaken wrinkles it had embedded in its fabric soul. She puts on her blue and black stripped tights and pulled them up, followed along with her pair of black combat boots.

Blow drying her hair was such a breeze for her to do and drying off her ebony cat ears along doing so. She applied her black make-up where it was needed and headed out the door, after grabbing her sketch pad. She knew that she could go to the Angel Sanctuary called Heaven by using the locket she put on after tugging at her dress. She needed to research Angels for her studies, ever since she was a little girl; my Mother always had been amazed by these creatures. Mother has always sketched realistic art of the Angels she had believed in.

Resureyu closed her eyes and for that instant, she appeared in Heaven, the Heaven we all believe in. This heaven was like a small little town, much purer than the human realm. She walked along the streets of Heaven; she hoped to find an Angel somewhere to study and possibly sketch for her research.

"All these beings just look like normal people to me," she said to herself with a doubtful sigh, "Maybe Daddy was right, Angel don't exist..."

She came across a a water fountain and gawked at it's beauty and bowed to it before sitting down and opening her sketch pad. Her piercing eyes scanned each and every detail of each sketch she drew. "Was it all just a myth, then? Just a fairytale that I was told?" she wandered, and she wandered a lot. What were these creatures like? And were they really real? She sighed and shook her head for a moment before she closed the book.

"Hey, guys! Belial's putting on a show at the club! Come see!" shouted a female voice from afar. Resureyu perked her ears at the mention of the name 'Belial' who was this person? Was he an Angel? Well, there was one way to find out and that only way was to follow the crowd of the small town in Heaven.

She was next to enter the building that was the club after waiting a good twenty minutes in a long line. The security guards stood in front of her, "ID, please," spoke one of the guards firmly. Resureyu gave a puzzled look at the man and in response she said, "ID? I'm sorry, I'm not from around here, sir.." her tone mellow and a bit nervous.

"Oh, from the human realm, huh?" questioned the guard, "Well…we don't usually let humans in the club, Angels only. But, you seem like a nice little lady, so I suppose we can allow you in," he said while moving out of the path. She gave him a sweet smile and a nod, and then headed inside.

Inside the building it was dark and strobe lights were going insane making shadows of the known race around her. She could see a crowd forming around a table and a pole, it looked like from her distance. She decided to play along and followed them, bustling through the huge crowd to get a better view.

A figure of a man stood on the table in front of the crowd, music was blasting loudly and everyone was cheering him on, cheering his name. He stepped out of the shadows as a spot light turned on his direction, shoulder length crimson hair was shining on his head from the lighting. His face was decorated in make-up that reminded her of a Mime, but this man she was examining wasn't a Mime at all. There was something different about him.

A top hat tossed up in the air and landed upon Resureyu's head as she kept by and watched. She watched him strip off his manly attire into a female one, she gave him a puzzled look and with her surprise, he reached out and grabbed her hand, he snatched her and pulled her up on the table after taking his hat back. She watched as beautiful butterfly-like wings ripped through his back, he gave her a smile.

"New here, aren't you, dear?" he asks her examining her style and looks as he danced on the pole to the music. She just stood on the table and watched in amusement, "No, sir. I'm here because I need research for my studies of Angels…I was wandering maybe you could help me..?" she said through the loud music.

Belial nodded his head as he ended his show short and dressed up as a male again. "Of course, dearest, I'd do anything for a lady," he reached for her hand and kissed the back of it. "Just tell me what you want to know and I'll tell you all that I know, honey."

Resureyu gave a smile and nodded, "I'm Resureyu Murderi, I'm from the human realm." Belial gave a giggle after poking at the tips of her black cat ears, "You don't look like a human, dear. My name's Belial, The Mad Hatter here in the Sanctuary."

Yep, you guessed it. Belial is my Father and he was a party animal for sure. Cross dresser or not, he's the best father ever. They both walked off towards the sunset shortly after they left the club.

To be continued.

R/R!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Paper Doll

Belial and Resureyu stopped at a local tavern in Heaven. They entered to see it wasn't really crowded, what could be better than to discuss Angels with a few drinks? Belial led her to the inside and pulled up two stools, one for her and one for him. He glanced at the bartender with his bright blue eyes and nodded to him for a two drinks.

"So, you've come all this way just to study our kind?" Belial asked out of curiosity as crimson strands fringed over his right eye, hiding it. He pulled his elbow on the counter and rested his chin in his palm, nibbling a black finger nail. The bartender placed two bottles of rum on the counter for them.

Resureyu nodded her head with a bright smile across her black lips, "Yes, ever since I was a little girl, my father used to tell me stories about them all the time before…he abandoned me to raise myself," she explained while lifting the rim of the bottle to her lips, taking a deep drink.

"Angels have special jobs depending on who they are, you see…" Belial started as he took a sip as well, "Some protect, and some are guardians." Resureyu tilted her head at the strange butterfly Angel, "And what is your job, Belial?" she asks out of the blue as she remembered seeing him stripping and dancing.

Belial cleared his throat and coughed at her question, "Me…? Stripper, cross dresser, Angel of Sin..." he muttered softly under his breath taking another sip. Resureyu stared at him in amusement, "Cross dresser!?" she repeats brightly, "How amazing! I love cross dressers! People may be judge about how you look, but in my view people like you are gifted and wonderful!" Resureyu smiles very brightly at him.

Belial smiled happily at her, "So, you love cross dressers, huh?" he moved closer, "Consider me your guardian Angel, then. I'm all yours!" he kissed the back of her hand once again before finishing her rum. "Interesting, my dear," he muttered again. "Some say I remind them of a Paper Doll because I dress in all kinds of attire made for women."

Resureyu giggled softly, "Why do Angels look like normal humans?" she asks as she jotted down notes in her sketch pad. "Because we hide our wings in case we need them," Belial explained, "Very useful in the human realm."

Resureyu nodded and closes her book, "Quite a place you got here," she says softly to him. Belial just gave a nod and smiled. "You should move here, it's better than the human world, honey," he said to her standing to get his jacket from the hook. "I'll even invite you to my Mad Tea Party," Resureyu laughed, "Tea Party!? You really do remind me of a Paper Doll!" she nodded, "I'd like that a lot, Belial!" she squealed standing up as well.

Belial walked over to the door and opened for her standing there all proper-like, "And did I mention that you're the most beautiful girl to ever walk this Heaven? Any guy would be lucky to have you," he complimented and Resureyu blushed at his words. "Thank you so much, Belial. But sadly, I have no one, but my pet cat named, Church," she said walking out of the tavern with him. Belial looked at her awkwardly, "Pets are a good thing," he said, snaking his arms around the girl's waist from behind, "And they could also be pleasurable, too."

Resureyu shrugged off his grip and gave him a wink. "Trying to get me in bed with you dear isn't going to be easy. It's too bold to do that to a new friend," she said firmly while raising an eye brow. Belial hung his head, "I am sorry, Miss. I sometimes cannot help myself, especially when the topic is sexual."

The girl blinked and smiled softly, "You've got to learn self control, dearest," she said with a huff, "Stick with me, Belial and I'll show and teach you new things to you. But right now I'll need a place to stay for a few days to continue my studies…" she said with a hopeless sigh. Belial smiled brightly, "You can stay at my place with me, would you like that?" Resureyu nodded her head, "Of course!" Belial grinned, "Excellent."

Needless to say, my father really wanted to fuck my mother hard, but he kept that a secret for now. The only way he could lure her in was to have her stay with him for a few days, hoping he'd get to penetrate her womanhood.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Unholy Dove

So, you see, my parents did live together for a while. When my Mother arrived at my Father's the house itself looked like a mansion, my Mother's gasped in surprise when she first walked inside of the huge house. My Father showed her where her room was and led her to a balcony room upstairs. To her surprise, a girl around her late teens, tan skin, blonde long hair was sitting in the room next to hers. My Mother wasn't expecting something like that, she felt a bit uneasy.

Later that night, Resureyu was sitting at the dining room table sketching in her sketch pad. To her desire to draw, she draws Belial in all his glory. The girl she saw was still in her mind, wandering who she was. Belial entered the room and pulled up a chair next to her and gazed down at her drawing.

"You draw wonderfully," he commented after seeing she was drawing him. "Very talented, my dear." Resureyu gave him a shy glance, and then looked back at her drawing.

"Thank you," she said with sigh, "Belial, who was that girl in the room next to mine?" she asked with a curious tint in her eyes. Belial smiled and wrapped an arm around her, "That is Kurai, the house maid. Sweet girl she is, you should get to know her."

Resureyu gave a nod and closed her book, "I must be heading off to bed now." She said getting to her feet, "Good night."

Belial reached out and rested a hand on her shoulder. Silently, he shushes her to relax as he slid his hands up the corset part of her dress, he ran his hands up and down her back, stomach and all the up her plump breasts.

"What are yo----"she couldn't finish her sentence as he kissed up and down her neck. She moaned softly, what could this virgin do? Give in or get away? There was no escape and she loved the sudden attention. She felt as though she was hypnotized with pleasure, a feeling she never discovered before.

The feeling caused her to give in and enjoy that lustful moment. As Belial got nude in front of her and he stripped her down into her own nudity, he tackled her onto his bed after carrying her upstairs bridal style.

He straddled her and started to kiss up and down her neck, his erection pressed against her virgin womanhood. Suddenly it happened; he positioned himself and entered her roughly, breaking her hymen, hearing her scream in lust. He started to pump slowly into her; he loved hearing her moaning of pleasure.

One moment he was on top of her, the next they were rolling around clung together in bed. She moaned loudly, as she went on top of him now and kissed his lips deeply, her hands explored the Angel's structure. Her moans matched his tone as they made a lustful melody together. Belial moans loudly, and bit into her neck, as he felt her pumping harder off and on his manhood.

After about three hours of sex, Belial gripped her hips hard, he bit his lower lip hard, within that second, he orgasmed hard and violently up into her deeply. Resureyu cried out feeling his seed go up deep within her. She moans as she released her orgasm messily all over his manhood.

Both exhausted, Belial and Resureyu crawled up together in his bed going into a deep slumber until morning. Everything was silent now, but the gentle night wind and crickets singing in the darkness.

My mother was new to this world and didn't know the rules of couples in Heaven. Little did she know, she and my Father would have to pay for the sin they just committed in Heaven's grounds.

To be continued.

R/R!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Unexpected Planning

It had been a month since my Father and Mother's experience with each other. Things has been awkward for Mother, she has been over eating and vomiting every morning ever since. She didn't know what was causing her to be ill in the early hours of the morning. Mother decided to move in with daddy after the three days she wanted to spend time there.

Resureyu sat up on Belial's bed with her knees drawn up to her chest and her arms snaked around her knees to keep them in place. She hides her face in her arms and sighed greatly, beside her was a pregnancy kit on the bed and she had taken it that morning, the results read positive. She was scared and nervous about how she'd tell Belial, would he leave her because of the fetus in her womb? She didn't want him to leave her. She was somehow in love with this man and wanted to be with him for all eternity.

Confusion, sadness, and all were mixed into her emotions, she felt trapped like a bird in its cage and she knew there was no escape from this. Resureyu stood up to her feet and wandered down the stairs, heading towards the kitchen. She opened the silverware drawer rustling through for a sharp object. She found a butcher knife, she closed the drawer and pointed the sharp blade to the lower stomach.

Belial returned home after a day at work and local tavern. He entered the house looking for Resureyu; she usually stayed in his room to sleep for the past month. "Ressy, are you home?" he called and received no answer. He headed for the kitchen where he saw her, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" he shouted nervously as he snatched the blade from her. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he asks sacredly as he looked at her.

Resureyu just cried loudly and fell to her knees with her face in her palms. "Ending a new beginning before I ruin both of us..." she said muffledly. Belial gave a puzzled look, "Ressy, what's going on…?" he asks gently staring into her silver-blue eyes.

Belial's eyes widened, "Oh dear..." he sighed, but then wrapped an arm around her, "We have have this child, love. We will not let it die." Resureyu gave a nod and stayed close to the man. "I'm sorry if I ruined your life, Belial..." she said with a soft

sob. Belial frowned and leaned up against her whispering to her, "You didn't ruin it, it's a new beginning, hun."

Resureyu smiled and leaned up to press her lips to his and they locked giving each other a deep and compassionate kiss. Belial moved his hand over to her stomach, "We will be a family, don't you worry," he smiled reassuringly. However, deep down inside, he knew the rules of the Sanctuary and Heaven and he also knew the consequences.He just didn't want to scare her away, she had been under stress now and he now knew why.

This baby inside his lover's womb was more important to him than his career. he knew he would have to pay the price with the Angel, Raziel sooner or later. He tried to keep the pregnancy of Resureyu hidden. When others asked for her he'd say she was at the human realm or sick in bed. He knew what would happen if the other Angels found about the hidden sin.

My father tried so hard to keep my Mother's pregnancy hidden. It was against strict Heaven Laws for an unwed couple to have a child and hide it. The punishment would be the cruelest one of Heaven, the father must be sentenced to Wing Cutting.

To be continued.

R/R!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Love or Fate

My Mother wasn't aware of the rules of the Heavens in the Sanctuary. She was new comer. The rule of unwedded couples having a child if forbidden by any Angel, the result of committing 'bastardry' the father would be sentenced to Wing Cutting. Wing Cutting is the cruelest punishment in Heaven; the prisoner is bound and is forced to stand on a bed of nails, while the sentence keepers clamp the wings into this giant machine. Within seconds, the wings are ripped from the body; the wings help protect the Angel from disease and symbolize what they are. Once the wings are gone, viruses and disease enter the body causing the wingless Angel to go insane and it will eventually die.

My father did his best to hide that from my Mother for fear that she'd run away. He didn't want to hurt her; he loved her and wanted to protect her and the baby in her womb. It went well for a while with the hiding truth, but it wasn't going to work forever.

Resureyu was in the backyard of the house tending to her flower garden. She loved growing flowers and painting them on her easel, which she had setup outside. It was a beautiful day with a breeze and blue sky. The sounds of birds singing their songs were heard throughout the day. She stood carefully to her feet; she was about three months pregnant now and began to get a stomach show. Resureyu walked over to her easel after arranging her flowers, and sat on her stool; she dipped her brush in oil paint and began to realistically paint the sky.

While she painted, her black cat ears tweaked at the sound of a horse's gallop. As she lifted her gaze, she saw a gorgeous white unicorn in front of her. An Angel was on its back holding the reins and stared down at her.

"Mistress Murderi, I have a letter for you from the Sanctuary Court accusing you of Bastardry." With that, the Angel handed her the letter and rode off on the animal. Resureyu gazed down at the letter and opened it and started to read it.

_Dear Mistress Murderi,_

_The Sanctuary Court has been notified and accuses you of committing Bastardry. A trial is being held immediately at sun down today to discuss this issue. Do not be tardy,_

_Sincerely,_

_Raziel_

Resureyu threw down the letter with a confused feeling, what was 'Bastardry?" and why was she accused? When Belial came home later that evening, Resureyu ran to his arms and showed him the letter. In shock, Belial stared at the letter in disbelief, "Accusing you? How would they know!?" he says dumbfounded, though it was true, he never did tell anyone about Resureyu's pregnancy.

Sun down came in the scene, Belial and Resureyu sat in the Sanctuary Court house. Everyone from Heaven was in the building with them, Resureyu started to feel uneasy and scared for the most part. Raziel called forth an Angel, Zephikel, to him.

"Now, Zephikel. Do you think there's something unusual about a woman vomiting in early morning hours?" asked Raziel looking straight in his eyes. "Indeed, sir. But it wouldn't be unusual if the woman is pregnant," Zephikel spoke glaring at Resureyu for a moment. "Especially unmarried Angels."

Raziel nodded and looked to Resureyu, "Are you with child, Mistress?" Resureyu stood there silent and frozen. She didn't know how to answer, "Do you, Mistress?" asked Raziel firmly. Resureyu gave a nod, "Y-y-yes…" she said softly in reply.

"Who is the Father?" he asks glaring at her. "I do not want to reveal the name, sir.." she said in reply. As soon as she replied, Belial stood up from the audience and went to Raziel. "You understand that when we find out, he'll be sentenced to Wing Cutting, don't you?" he asks her. "Yes, but I love this man and I will not let you do harm to him!" she replied harshly.

Belial stopped at Raziel's desk, "There is no law against pregnancy!" he said with a growl, "But this is against Bastardry!" argued Raziel as he turned to Resureyu, "Mistress Murderi, you are under arrest." Belial stood in front of her, "Ressy, just admit it…please? I don't care what happens to me!" he whispers to her. Resureyu looked at him, but said nothing as they handcuffed her and took her away.

All my Mother wanted to do was to protect my Father from getting killed. What would become of him, though? It was an awful thought to think of…

To be continued

R/R! .


End file.
